A Skyrim Fanfiction Love Within The Brotherhood Prolouge
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Bent on revenge for what was supposed to happen to her at Helgan she requires the help of the only assassins able to cary out such a contract...but she doesnt wish for them to do it she wishes to join the family,which eventually leads to an unusual love in the brotherhood.


A Skyrim fanfiction

Love Within The Brotherhood

Prolouge

NOTE: THIS IS BASED OFF MY CHARACTER FROM SKYRIM FEMALE DRAGON BORN. AND IS ONLY GOING TO HAVE ONE OR 2 CHAPTERS, DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD IT IS IT MAY BE A SERIES BUT FOR NOW IT'S A ONE SHOT. ENJOY.

Helgan

Mid Day

(Dam it, how did it come to this?) Tename Shirohime thought as she stood lined up for the headman's block awaitning a tedious execution. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the empires going to put you down and restore the peace." (fuck you Taulies.)

Suddenly, a strange roar was herd deep within the heavens which had everyone stir with fright and breif confusion. "what was that?" Taulies just dismissed the event and told his second in comand to cary on.

"Yes General Tullius "Give them their last rights."

(I shouldn't be here this whol execution is pointle…)

"COME ON I HAVENT GOT ALL MORNING!"

(You poor soul, I can tell…you don't want this…if only I can do something.)

"MY ANCESTORS ARE SMILING AT ME IMPERIALS,CAN YOU SAY THE SAME?"

In an instant the axe came down and claimed it's first victim,which Tename looked away sick to her stomach and balling her hands into fists.

"Next the nord in the rags!" Another roar, closer and louder this time. "There it is again."

Relizing her duty was far more significant, the second in command ushered Tename. "I .Prisoner!"

Tename looked up one final time her long white hair with one single braid reflected from the sunlight,and her red eyes glaring at Taulies with so much fire in her eyes: it was sure to peirce his heart. "To the block prisoner,nice and easey." Said the one named Hadvar,whom she also glared at with the intent to kill.

(So help me Talos…if I get out of this,I'll make sure to hunt you down you pig and kill you…)

With that thought in her mind, she was pushed down onto her knees and to her side with her head laying on the stone slab.

(That is a promise…. Sovngarde awaits though…only wishful thinking.)

She closed her eys slowly, awiting the final breaths of her life and the instant death that would soon befall her; but it never happened. Instead…

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?" "Sentry, what do you see?"

In an instant, Tename felt the ground beneath her rumble and herde a loud thud ; so she slowly opened her eyes only to have widened with fright.

(What the is that, is that what I think it is?)

Perched ontop the watch tower next to her was horifying monster know to man. It was black blacker than night itself with huge black wings spread out behind it. It's eyes were as red as blood.

(It has to be…but it cant really be a d…)

"DRAGON!"

Without warning, the dragon roared so loud it pushed Tename onto her stomach, so she just laid there strugling to get up.(Dam what was that?) When she finaly managed to stand she herde a sudne crack in the sky and gazed up and saw balls of fire falling from the sky.

She remained frozen as she watched the dark swirling clouds above her untill…

"COME ON FRIEND THIS WAY!" Tename fallowed the nord into a tower and imediately closed the door. "Jarl Ulfric what is that thing,could the legends be true?"

Ulfric pulled the cloth from his mouth and spoke. "Legends don't burn down viliages."

Tename coukdnt help but come up with a smart remark. "Well obviously this one is doing JUST that." Ulfric looked at her and chuckled. "So it seems,but we need to move…NOW!"

Tename agreed and fallowed the one named Rilof halfway up stairs but then was abruptly blown back as the wall came crashing in and a sudden burst of fire nearly fried all of them.

"Crap there goes are way out, now what?" Tename guessed relizing the way was blocked now.

Ralof pointed to the burnt inn on the otherside. "See if you can get to the other side from the roof, we'll falow when we can!"

(Tsk, what a buch of wimps; having me do all the hard work.) She complained as she leaped from the tower and onto the the top floor of the inn., nearly stumbling from the landing.

Tename ran down the crumbling stairs and passed ruined furnituer and nearly tripped over a few bodies but finaly managed to escape from gaping hole in the side where she ran into Hadvar trying to help a kid.

"Still alive prosoner, keep close to me if you want to stay that way!"

Tename glared at him and went her own way as if to say fuck you I take orders from no one. She cut thorough the remains of a house and shimmed along the wall as the dragon now landed on the edge above her and blew more fire, and eventualy took flight again.

Tename ran past a baricade and saw Hadvar behind her and Rilof infront of her arguing, which she felt agitated by.

"RALOF, YOU DAM TRADER!" "WERE ESCAPING HADVAR, AND YOUR NOT STOPPING US THIS TIME!" "FINE, I HOPE THAT DRAGON TAKES YOU ALL TO TO SOVNGARDE! "PRISONER WITH ME LETS GO!" Tename grined and said. "you still don't get it do you, I've been givin a second chance so therfore…I TAKE NO ORDERS FROM ANY ONE…ESPECIALY YOU!" Hadvar glared at her and then noded. "Good luck prosoner." She walked into the keep with Ralof,hopping to never see Hadvar again.

…

West road

South of Helgan

Dusk

"So were finaly free from the imperials."

"Looks that way." Tename answered walking down the road ahead of Ralof.

"My sister down in Riverwood owns the mill there you should come with me so you have a place to stay…it's the least I could do for your help back there."

Tename shunned him away. "Thanks for the offer but I have other plans." Ralof looked puzzled at this.

Well when you get the chance at least…come to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks to free Skyrim from the Imp…"

Tename stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I already told you, I have other plans…I'm going to kill Tullius." She explained clenching her fists. "Ill kill only the few Imperials on my list but that's it…I'm not part of any side I just got tossesd in the thick of things…I shouldn't even be…"

"You might want to reconsider your decision, you have talent…good talent so why not use it to fight for our fr…"

"STOP…maybe I wasn't clear." She snapped grabbing Raloff from the collar of his tunic peircing her red eyes at him. "I work foor nonone and care for no one but me...besides..I don't need anyone caught up in my buisness."

She relaesed him and walked off. "Wait…gasp…at least tell me youre name." Ralof pleaded.

Tename stopped again this time without looking back. "My name is of no significance to you drop it…getting to know some one would just get in my way way."

"Well it's just that…I'd like to know the name of the person that helped me back there is all." Ralof answred scratching the back of his head.

"Sigh…if you must know then…it's Tename…Tename shirohime." And with that she walked off and vanished. Tename contemplated to herself as she continued walking. (If I'm going to kill someone so well known…I'll need a little bit of help so… I guess I'l have to call THEM in and see if they would let me in their little family.)

Bearing that in mind she chuckled. (doesn't sound half bad actualy.) Tename Shirohime…DarkBrotherhood Assassin.

End of prolouge.

NOTE: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOUGE TO THE STORY. LIKE ISAID MORE ON THE WAY IF IT GETS A GOOD AMOUNT OF HITS. ALSO THE CODE LYOKO STORY IS ON HOLD FOR NOW NEED TO REFRESH MY MIND LOL. SO IM WRITING THIS AS A FILLER

REVIEW PLS.


End file.
